


Enter the Void

by Emmitery



Category: cowchop
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Brett and Trevor, really tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmitery/pseuds/Emmitery
Summary: Darkness descended on the house. No explanation, no reason, nothing. What to do now?Based off of a really old writer's digest prompt.





	Enter the Void

**Author's Note:**

> Legit wrote this like two years ago at this point. Enjoy, I guess. I just wanted something else here. Criticism is appreciated.

Aleks and James have been waiting. They have been sitting there, the only thing visible being them and the house. Trevor left first, being pressured into it by the rest of the crew. When he didn’t come back in the next hour-or-so, and Brett decided to search for him out there. James had shouted at him as Aleks stared him down, but nothing they could do would stop him from going. That was thirty minutes ago, and they have both sat on the porch, waiting for either to return.

Aleks was willing to wait for them, but he wasn’t willing to admit how terrifying this was. James, on the other hand, was freaking out and cursing into the void around them. Though he understood the fear, he was getting annoyed at the man sitting next to him. 

“James,” The Russian sighed, “It’ll be okay. They’ll be back soon.” 

James turned to give him a questioning look before shaking his head. He stands up and walks over to the edge of the lighted region, just a small sliver of the grass seen. He calls to Aleks, causing him to perk up, and tells him the one thing he wouldn’t want to hear in this situation: “We have to go in.”

Aleks feels himself tense at that, and let out a long string of ‘no’s and ‘why’s before James had walked back to him, holding out his hand for the other to take. They stared at each other, both pleading for the other to use reason. James wished Aleks would see that they needed to find the others, Aleks wishing for James to understand self-preservation in a dangerous unknown.  
But Aleks, the poor fool, never could stand up against James’s begging face. He reluctantly clasped his hand into the other’s, and pulled himself up with James’s help. 

And together, hand in hand, they began their walk into the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for taking the time to read this little thing. Have a nice time, I guess.
> 
> For my lil bitter-bird, here's to you my friend.


End file.
